ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Chopper Up
Brena: What's wrong? * Jaddo: Maska wants to go into a helicopter and drop a bomb into the tornado. * Brena: No, it's too dangerous. * Sharka: I'll watch his back. I'll be the bombardier. * Brena: Then, definitely not. * Milal: First time in a chopper? * Keari: Yeah. * Milal: Scared? * Keari: Hell no! (Milal and Keari fly the helicopter close to the pienado.) * Keari: Oh crap. Look at all those pies! (On the ground, Jaddo, Brena and Menla look up. Jaddo aims his rifle and tries to shoot it, but it didn't work. Jaddo pulls out his gun.) * Keari: Look out! More pies! * Brena: What are we gonna do? * Orrin: You got it, Jamie. * Sharka: Oh my God, there's just too many of them! * Keari: We're gonna need a bigger chopper. I hope this bomb idea of yours works. * Milal: Trust me. It will. We're getting close. Get ready. * Keari: Ready? * Milal: Yeah. Bombs. * Keari: Bombs. * Milal: Bombs. * Keari: Bombs, bombs, bombs. (Halka was setting something into his car.) * Grimic: Careful with those, Halka. (In the helicopter, Keari has found the bomb.) * Milal: Alright, here's how you do it! Open the valve. (Keari does so.) First tornado coming to the left here! Push the button and hold it for 3 seconds. (Keari does so.) We're gonna count. * Keari: Okay. * Milal: 1. * Keari and Milal: 2. 3. * Milal: Strike! (Keari throws the bomb into the pienado. It explodes as the helicopter turns away. The bumble-berry pienado dissipates.) * Milal: Whoo! Hahaha. * Keari: Whoo! I did it! * Milal: Told ya! * Keari: Hahaha. * Milal: That worked! (Brena kicks the trolley. Jaddo picks up a chainsaw and slices through Fang, a mutant shark, in one cut.) * Halka: How's the front end looking, Grimic? * Grimic: I'm not a captain yet, sir. * Maska: Grimic, look out! (Maska pushes Halka out of the way and gets splattered by a pie on his shirt.) * Grimic: Get down! (Jaddo shoots down some more pies.) * Menla: The tornado is coming this way! (In the helicopter, Milal spots the tornado.) * Milal: Second tornado! Second tornado! * Keari: The tornado is headed towards the airport. We need to destroy it before it gets to them. * Jaddo: What about Odd Todd? * Menla: Jamie, you have to leave Odd Todd! * Brena: It's getting closer. We have to go now or we're dead. * Keari: OK, tell me when. (On the ground, Jaddo leads his team to another safe area.) * Jaddo: Come on. Come on. Let's go up there! (At the pool, Carl and an elderly woman were interrupted by Graki.) * Graki: Okay, people. Everybody out of the pool. Everybody needs to get out of the pool and inside. Yes, Carl, that means you. Out now, please. (Inside the building, a news report is seen on TV where many people are watching it.) * Joni Waves: (on TV) This is Joni Waves, that's Joni with an "I", reporting live as just one of these massive tornadoes is about to tear through Hollywood and it's headed on course through the Valley and onto Van Nuys. It's about to tear through the city of Los Aahh... (Joni gets hit by a pie and the screen blacks out. The people gasp. Back at the helicopter...) * Milal: Getting close to the second tornado. * Keari: (finds another bomb) Alright, I got another one. * Milal: Press the button down for 3 seconds. We're gonna count together. * Keari: Okay, okay, okay. * Milal: Alright. 1. 2. 3. Light it! (Keari does as Milal orders.) (The chopper is being chased by the pienado as more pies fall.) * Jaddo: Falling pies! (Jaddo shoots one down as he and his team run.) (One of the pies hits an electrical joint and tears apart.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Pienado